yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 175
Rafael's Dark Side * Rafael has just activated "The Seal of Orichalcos", turning his monsters into 'Dark' monsters. Yami Yugi is shocked; he can't believe Rafael can simply accept seeing his beloved monsters turning into this. * Kaiba knows that there's more to the power of the "Seal", and wonders if Yugi is able to win back the lost title of "King of Games". Eatos's Fall and Rise of Dreadscythe * Yami Yugi manages to defeat Eatos by combining "The Eye of Timaeus" and his "Dark Magician". Rafael screams in anguish as his monster is destroyed. Rafael, in horror, sees "Guardian Eatos" smiling at him as it flies into the heavens. (In the dub, Rafael cries out afterwards that nobody sends his "Guardian Eatos" to the Graveyard.) Rafael suddenly lowers his gaze, and the whole Seal begins to "pulsate", evidenced by the sound made and the rippling effect of the invisible dome the "Seal" creates. Even Rafael's crest flashes red from time to time. Rafael claims that his "Eatos" is just sleeping in the Graveyard, but she will come back in a new form as she is immortal (in the dub, Rafael claims that when a monster of light and purity like his "Eatos" is destroyed, it is replaced by a different creature: a creature of darkness). * A crevice opens on the ground and a horrific vision comes out: "Guardian Dreadscythe". It itself is the personification of Rafael's dark side. Rafael then activates "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe", which grants "Guardian Dreadscythe" 500 ATK for each monster in Rafael's Graveyard. This greatly surprises Yami Yugi as Rafael despises having monsters in his Graveyard, but Rafael declares that his hatred towards Yami Yugi is stronger than that and it won't matter if it means defeating him. Shortly after it becomes Rafael's turn, He uses the third effect of "Dreadscythe" to ruthlessly sacrifice his other monsters in order to increase the ATK of "Dreadscythe" and destroy "Amulet Dragon". Yami Yugi's Resolve * Remembering Yugi's words, Yami Yugi plays a Continuous Spell Card to allow Rafael to "see the Monsters which you've sent to the Graveyard". A purple fog forms similar to the Shadow Realm as the Enochian symbols on the rim of the "Seal" spin, and it covers the whole dome from the outside. Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 2500 Life Points remaining and controls "Kuribabylon" (1500/200) in Attack Position and one set card. Rafael has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Backup Gardna" (500/2200) in Defense Position, "Guardian Grarl" (2500/1000) and "Guardian Elma" (1600/1200) in Attack Position, and "Guardian Treasure", "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" (equipped to "Guardian Elma"), and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Turn 7: Rafael Rafael has just activated "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Rafael's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul ("Guardian Grarl": 2500 → 3000/1000; "Guardian Elma": 1600 → 2100/1200; "Backup Gardna": 500 → 1000/2200). "Guardian Grarl" attacks & destroys "Kuribabylon" (Yami Yugi 2500 → 1000). Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Rope of Life" to discard his entire Hand and Special Summon "Kuribabylon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 800 more ATK ("Kuribabylon": 1500 → 2300/200). In the OCG/''TCG, you cannot activate "Rope of Life" if you do not have any cards in your hand. Rafael then Sets a Card. '''Turn 8: Yami Yugi' Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magic Curtain". He then activates the effect of "Kuribabylon" to remove it from play and Special Summon the five Kuriboh brothers: "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" (300/200 for all) from the Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribeh" to remove "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuriboo" and itself from play and Special Summon "Kuribandit" (1000/700) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half his Life Points (Yami Yugi 1000 → 500) and Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Deck in Attack Position.In the OCG/''TCG, "Dark Magic Curtain" cannot be activated during the turn you summon another monster. "Dark Magician" attacks Rafael's "Guardian Elma", but Rafael activates his face-down "Guardian Formation" to negate the attack of "Dark Magician" and move "Guardian Elma" to the back row of his Field (due to "The Seal of Orichalcos", Rafael can use his Spell & Trap Card Zone as an added Monster Card Zone). This means "Guardian Elma" can't be attacked until Rafael's front-row monsters are destroyed first. Due to the secondary effect of "Guardian Formation", Rafael activates "Celestial Sword - Eatos" from his Deck, equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Backup Gardna": 1000 → 1300/2200). '''Turn 9: Rafael' Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card (one of the two cards he drew was "Guardian Eatos"). Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the field and there are no monsters inside his Graveyard, Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Eatos" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. Rafael then activates the effect of "Backup Gardna" to unequip "Celestial Sword - Eatos" from "Backup Gardna" and equip it to "Guardian Eatos" instead ("Backup Gardna": 1300 → 1000/2200) ("Guardian Eatos": 3000 → 3300/2000). Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribandit" to Tribute itself and draw five Cards, but he must discard any monsters he Draws; Yami Yugi discards three monsters. The only cards in Yami Yugi's hand are "Magical Hats" and "Magical Pigeon". Rafael activates the second effect of "Guardian Eatos" to send "Celestial Sword Eatos" to the Graveyard ("Guardian Eatos": 3300 → 3000/2000) and remove from play three monsters in Yami's Graveyard ("Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" and "Kuribandit") to add the total ATK of these Monsters to "Guardian Eatos" until the end of the Battle Phase ("Guardian Eatos": 3000 → 7000/2000). "Guardian Eatos" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Electromagnetic Turtle" from his Graveyard (he discarded "Electromagnetic Turtle" earlier due to the effect of "Kuribandit") to end Rafael's Battle Phase immediately. At the end of the Battle Phase, the ATK boost give to "Guardian Eatos" expires ("Guardian Eatos": 7000 → 3000/2000). Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. He then switches "Dark Magician" to Defense Position and sets a Card. Turn 11: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. "Guardian Eatos" attacks Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Hats" to create four hats, hide his two monsters in two Hats, and shuffle the hats. "Guardian Eatos" attacks and destroys a Hat. It is revealed to contain "Big Shield Gardna". "Guardian Elma" attacks and destroys a Hat, but it is empty. "Guardian Grarl" attacks and destroys a Hat, but that hat was empty too; "Dark Magician" is safe. Rafael then activates "Rod of Silence - Kay'est", equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing the DEF of "Backup Gardna" by 500 ("Backup Gardna": 1000/2200 → 2700). Rafael Normal Summons "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 → 1500/1800) in Attack Position. In the OCG/''TCG, "Guardian Kay'est" cannot be affected by the effects of Spell Cards. '''Turn 12: Yami Yugi' Yami Yugi draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards (one of which is "The Eye of Timaeus") and then discard two. Yami Yugi then activates "The Eye of Timaeus" to fuse the latter with "Dark Magician" and Special Summon "Amulet Dragon" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Amulet Dragon", Yami Yugi removes from play every Magic Card that is currently in his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Amulet Dragon" by 300 for each card removed this way. Yami Yugi removes from play eight Magic Cards ("Amulet Dragon": 2900 → 5300/2500). "Amulet Dragon" attacks and destroys Rafael's "Guardian Eatos" (Rafael 3500 → 1200). Since "Guardian Eatos" was destroyed, Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Dreadscythe" (2500 → 3000/0) from his Deck in Defense Position. Since "Guardian Dreadscythe" was Summoned, Rafael activates its effect to equip itself with "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe" from his Deck. Due to the effect of "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe", "Guardian Dreadscythe" gains 500 ATK for each monster in Rafael's Graveyard. There is currently one ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 3000 → 3500/0). Turn 13: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Rafael then switches "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Attack Position. He then activates the third effect of "Guardian Dreadscythe" to destroy all other monsters he controls ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 3500 → 5500/0). "Guardian Dreadscythe" attacks and destroys "Amulet Dragon" (Yami Yugi 500 → 300). Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to make him and Rafael draw until both have six cards in their hands. (Yami Yugi and Rafael both draw five cards each, one of which drawn by Yami Yugi being "Watapon".) Since Yami Yugi drew "Watapon" via a card effect, he Special Summons it from his hand (200/300) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Watapon" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 → 2300/1700) in Defense Position. He then Sets a Card. Turn 15: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card (the two cards Rafael just drew were "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing" and "Spirit Hunting"). Aside from the two above-mentioned cards that were drawn, Rafael's hand contains "Purity of the Cemetery", "My Body as a Shield", "Kishido Spirit", "Obedience", "Spell of Pain", and "Dimension Distortion". Rafael then activates "Obedience". Now when "Guardian Dreadscythe" attacks a Defense Position monster this turn, Rafael can change the attack target to Attack Position. "Guardian Dreadscythe" attacks "Dark Magician Girl". Due to the effect of "Obedience", "Dark Magician Girl" is switched to Attack Position, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Pigeon" to return "Dark Magician Girl" to his hand and Special Summon two "Pigeon Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Defense Position. "Guardian Dreadscythe" attacks and destroys one "Pigeon Token". Rafael then Sets two cards. On Rafael's End Phase, the last effect of "Magical Pigeon" activates, destroying all remaining "Pigeon Tokens" and Special Summoning "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 → 2300/1700) from Yami Yugi's hand in Attack Position. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Underworld Circle" and subsequently activates it to destroy all monsters on the field. The remaining effects of "Underworld Circle" are revealed in the next episode. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in Adaptions *"Card of Sanctity" and "Magical Hats" have different artwork in the US version. *A brief scene where Honda explains the effect of "Guardian Eatos" to Anzu, Seto, and Mokuba is cut form the US version. *The shot of "Guardian Dreadscythe" decapitating "Amulet Dragon" is obscured in the US version. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes